Secret Lovers
by Bo Jones
Summary: Jay and Emma have gotten over the whole “STD Thing” and have become friends. But what if they want to be more than friends? Find out in “Secret Lovers”.
1. School Daze

**Secret Lovers**

**By: Jemma Fan-Terry Hill**

**Summary: **Jay and Emma have gotten over the whole "STD Thing" and have become friends. But what if they want to be more than friends? Find out in "Secret Lovers".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi TNG or any of the characters on the show. I only own the people you don't know in this story. If I did own any of the characters my top choices would be Miriam McDonald (Emma Nelson) and Mike Lobel (Jay Hogart). I would have put Emma and Jay together after Secrets Part 1 and 2.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Morning Daze_**

_**Emma POV**_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Goes my alarm clock at 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Time to get up" I told myself as I pressed the snooze button.

I got up and walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit for school. After about 10 minutes I picked out a mini camouflage skirt and a camouflage baby tee with the words "I Need a Army Man" in cursive letters on it. With my camouflage "Reeboks".

Then I walked over to my bathroom to take a shower. I walked over to the bathtub and turned on the warm water. Then I took off my black wife beater and silk pajama pants. Then I off my black boy shorts underwear, and then stepped into the warm water.

I let the water settle on my skin as I got my towel and put some "Dove" soap in it. I washed my body then my hair. As I stepped out I heard my Mom yell down the stairs.

"Emma are you ready yet. It's almost 6:30 and you still need to eat breakfast. Hurry up school starts at 8:05. (A/N I know almost 2 hours till school starts but hey it's the first day school some kids can't even sleep long enough the night before) Snake says he can give you ride to school. Let's talk over breakfast." Mom yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah Mom. Am just getting out of the shower. I will see if one of my friends can give me a ride to school so dad does not have to worry." I said while wrapping a towel around my body.

I walked over to my sink to brush my teeth. Then I washed my face and blow dried my hair. After I dried my hair I curled the tips of my hair.

Then I walked into my room to put my clothes on. Then I signed on to "Yahoo Messenger"

* * *

**Manny Santos ……….Divastar101………Jnline **

**Sean Cameron ……….Wasgaboy500……….Offline**

**Jay Hogart ……….Softbadboi17………Jnline**

**Ellie Nash ………gothottie50……….Offline**

**Paige ****Michalchuk………. Hotchicblondie20………Jnline**

**Hazel Aden……….sexiblackgurl54………Jnline

* * *

**

**Divastar101 says:**

Hey Em ready for the first day back

**Greenpeace says:**

Yeah if hopefully everyone has forgotten about the whole "STD Thing" because J apologized and we are friends now

**Divastar101says:**

Yeah well most people should have forgotten. But any way is he giving you a ride to school today if he is can u get him to give me a ride 2

**Greenpeace says:**

Yeah I will ask him right now

**Divastar101 says:**

Ok see ya later call my cell with the answer.

**Divastar101 has signed off.

* * *

**

**Greenpeace says:**

Hey jay can u give me a ride to school

**Softbadboi17 says:**

Sure see ya at 7:30

**Greenpeace says:**

Hey can you pick up Manny after you pick me up PLEASEZZZZZZZZZ

**Softbadboi17 says:**

Yeah see ya 7:30

**Softbadboi17 has signed off

* * *

**

I signed off of Messenger then went up stairs.

"Hey Em. Hey why did it take you so long to get up here" Mom said while putting a plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and pancakes in front of me. (AN I know Emma's a vegetarian but not in this story she's not.)

"Am sorry I had to ask Jay for a ride to school. Then I talked to Manny about him picking her up too" I said while biting into a piece of bacon.

"Did you say Jay as in Jay Hogart? As in Jay Hogart the STD giving boy that had you sneaking out to the Ravine every night giving him blowjobs" Mom said then sat down in the sit next to mine.

"Yes Mom we have been hanging out ever since he apologized at the beginning of summer. We have not been doing anything we just hang out at the mall and the park" I said while finishing my breakfast.

I got up and took my plate over to the sink to rinse it off.

Honk. Honk. Honk. Honk.

"I have to go Mom that's Jay. Well talk later. Bye love you" I said while grabbing my messenger bag and some money for lunch. Then kissed my Mom on the cheek. Then ruffled Jack's hair. And ran out the house to Jay's Orange Honda Civic.

"Hey Emma" Jay said when I got in the car.

"Hey Jay" I said as Jay drove down the road to Manny's house.

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

**_5 Review and You Guys Will Get the Next Chapter._**

**_Flames Are Accepted; BBQ Are What I Use Them For_**

**_Peace Jemma Fan – Terry Hill_**


	2. Picking Up and Dropping Off With a New A

**Secret Lovers**

**By: Jemma Fan-Terry Hill**

**Summary: **Jay and Emma have gotten over the whole "STD Thing" and have become friends. But what if they want to be more than friends? Find out in "Secret Lovers".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi TNG or any of the characters on the show. I only own the people you don't know in this story. If I did own any of the characters my top choices would be Miriam McDonald (Emma Nelson) and Mike Lobel (Jay Hogart). I would have put Emma and Jay together after Secrets Part 1 and 2.

* * *

**Thank You to the Following Reviewer:**

XXxPartyPrincessxXx – Thank You. I Love Jemma Too. Here Is More.

BlueAngel07 – Here Is More.

Ashuri-san – Here Is That Update. Thanks You It Really Is An Honor.

Kimberlli – Here Is That Post.

bubblysista615 – Here Is More.

mamabearno1 – Here It Is.

RosePetals0987 – I Will Continue As Long As I Get Reviews.

Thank you, For Reviewing. Please Keep Reading and Reviewing. First Reviewer I Get For This Chapter Will Have The Next Chapter Named After Them.

_**Chapter 2 – Picking Up and Dropping Off With a New Arrival

* * *

**_

_**Emma POV**_

As Jay drove down Manny's street I pulled out my "Virgin Mobile" cell phone and called Manny.

"Hello. Yes this Emma may I speak to Manny please. Ok. Hello Manny. Yeah Jay should be pulling up in about 5 minutes. Ok see you in a few" I said then hung up my phone.

"Now Jay can you please be nice to Manny please. If we are going to continue to be friends you need to be nice to my friends" I said while jay just nodded yes then pulled in Manny's driveway.

Manny was standing outside wearing a red mini skirt, a red belly shirt with the words **_RED HOT HOTTIE _**in silver letters on it, and a new pair if red "Reeboks".

Manny walked down the 3 stairs that lead to the walkway that lead to the driveway then got in the back on Emma side of the car.

"Good morning friends. How are you guys this fine morning Manny said as she buckled herself into the seatbelt?

"I'm good. I can't complain. I get to hang out with you two girls this school year so it should be a good school year" Jay said while stopping at a red light.

"Ohhhhhh. That was sweet Jay. Why couldn't you show this side last year" I said.

"But to answer your question Manny I'm having I pretty good day so far" I said while Jay pulled into the school's student section parking lot.

Jay, Manny and I all went to their lockers which were all next to each other thanks to Mr. Simpson.(A/N Mr. Simpson knows Emma has been hanging out with Jay and has told him that if he hurts her he will hurt him – I know OOC but hey it's fiction)

As we walked I could tail people have their eyes on us thinking stuff like:

_**Look it's the bad boy STD giver, the STD girl, and the school slut.**_

_**Manny sucked while Emma kissed.**_

_**They probably had a 3 way in the back seat of his car before they came in.**_

"_I hate people who are stereotype. We can't all be friends"_ I thought.

I twirled in my combination to my locker ,then pulled out a magnetic mirror out of my messenger bag and hung it on the door.

Then I fixed my makeup and hair.

"Hey you guys I'm going to get to homeroom. I will see you guys in there. Bye" I said and walked towards Dad's class.

I just about to walk in when a familiar voice said my name.

"Hey Emma" said

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

**_5 Review and You Guys Will Get the Next Chapter._**

**_Flames Are Accepted; BBQ Are What I Use Them For_**

**_Who Is the Mystery Person Calling Emma_**

**_Find Out In the Next Chapter _**

**_Peace Jemma Fan – Terry Hill_**


End file.
